1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational water equipment and, in particular, to an improved flying ski and method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,354 and 5,249,998 disclose an apparatus known as a flying ski. The flying ski is a device adapted to be towed behind a powered watercraft in a manner similar to a water ski. In contrast to a water ski, however, the rider sits on a seat spaced above the ski board and primarily rides on a blade structure that is spaced below the ski board by a vertical strut. When the ski is in use, the rider, seat and board are above the water surface and the blade structure is submerged below the water surface. The flying ski disclosed in the above-identified patents was a pioneering recreational water device.
As flying ski popularity has increased, it has been observed that beginning riders with low skill levels tend to find the flying ski relatively difficult to operate and can become frustrated to the point that they do not attempt to use the ski again. It has also been observed that advanced riders with high skill levels tend to find the flying ski too easy to operate and insufficiently challenging.
A need therefore exists for an improved flying ski.